My Dear One (Soulmate AU) TodoBaku
by Fievelovy
Summary: [TodoBaku] no smut guys just fluffy. Katsuki is a 7 years old kid who met his soulmate, Todoroki who is a 18 years old boy. How will their love go? (cause I who is the author don't even know) From my wattpad
1. Prologue

A/N  
I copied this from my wattpad's work. So if you want to see the original one, see here story/121452099-my-dear-one-soulmate-au-todobaku

Rules just to remind you :  
They will meet their soulmate if one of them or the both of them is 18. The gender doesn't matter. They are given 2 choice. Accept them or reject them. If the both of them is 18, they will only have one chance. But if it is only one of them, they will have 2 chance.

For example :

A met her soulmate B. A was 2 and B was 18. B refused to be with A because she was still a baby. After years, A was already 18 and fate/destiny makes them meet again. Because A was already grown up to be beautiful. They accept each other and lived happily after.

================================  
Todoroki

Today, I wanted to buy a present for my mom. But, my savings weren't enough so I needed to get a job that suits for a 17 years old boy like me.

While I was walking at the road(?). I see a paper posted(?) in a pole. It's saying :

"We need help at the UA kindergarten school. If can, we need someone in high school. If you decided to accept this job. please call, XXX-XXX-XXX"

Well I figured that I should accept this temporary job and it's really perfect because I actually school there. This was sure a great coincedence.

I then open my phone call them. "Yes?" I hear an answer after waiting long. "Uhm, I saw your paper here and I would like to accept this job." i said. "Ahh..I see. Then why don't you come to the UA kindergarten school right now. But first, how old are you?"  
"I am 17, Ma'am." I answered her. "Great! Perfect! How about we interview you while you come here?" She said. I agree to her and walks there while being interviewed.

"Welp that is all. You are accepted. So did you find our school?" She said. "Ah yes I found it. And I actually school here." I said. "Really?" she said. "Yes but I didn't know there was a kindergarten school here." I said. "I see. Then I'll guide you here."

She then guide me to the kindergarten class. It was actually a club. A babysitting club. I open the door and "Umm.." "Ah, are you Todoroki-san? The one who voulenteer to work here?" She said, she was trying to carry a child. She had black hair, a spiky ponytail

"Ah, I forgot to introduce my name. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. And this troublesome KID is Bakugo Katsuki." She said as she's still trying to carry the kid. The boy is cute with his crimson eyes. "Get the fuck away from me." Eh?

================================  
Words : 557  
This story upload will be slow for the mean time because I wanted to Focus on 'Nope.' first. That's all. Thank you very much for reading this! Btw I'm not very good at writing...Except for my IMAGINATION

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!  
================================


	2. Mineta Minoru

Todoroki

Wha-Wha-Wha-What? did I just hear this kid say "uck"? -don't wanna say fuck.

No, maybe I just hear it wrong. Yes! it must be that! I must have heard it wro- "Fuck you! I wanna play with Izuku and Eijirou with Denki! DOn't touch me you bitch!" The kid said. I went silence. Wat...?! Wat Wat Wat Wat?!

"Please shut up for a sec." Yaoyorozu-san covers the kid's mouth with her hand. "Ah, sorry Todoroki-san. This kid is always energetic." Yaoyorozu-san apologizes. "Ah no, it's ok!" I said. _Well, actually, that's not what I was wondering._

"Ah right! Can you go to the room behind me? You can just choose one of those male clothes to change." She said as she point her finger. The ki- I mean Bakugo saw a chance to escape and ran away. "Ah!" Yaoyorozu-san immedietly turn hee back to Bakugo and tried to reach for him but didn't reach him. "Hhh..Oh well. I'll just play with Ochako and Tsuyu-chan here." She said as she hug two girls with brown and green hair.

I then goes into the changing room and when I open it...I saw a naked man with only pants. He has a purple hair with an...Afro hair? I don't even know. He then scream like "kyaa~" and then hurry uply covers his chest with his hands. I looked at him with wide eyes and slowly close the door and slowly back off. And I immedietly run to Yaoyorozu-san to say, "There's a pervert!" While pointing to the changing room.

"A pervert?" Yaoyorozu-san ask while playing with Ochako and Tsuyu-chan. I think that is the name. And Yaoyorozu-san without wasting any minutes already figured it out, "Ahh, you mean 'Mineta Minoru-kun' right?". _So cool! She already figured it out in such a short time._

"Hmm..About 'that' you see. You should ignore him like he is a ghost or else..." Yaoyorozu-san looked away. "Or else...?" I gulped, nervous of what she might say. "Or else...You will get disgusted." She said as she covers her face with her hands, Sounding like a mother who had(?) her son grew up in a wrong direction. But disgusted... What does she mean by that? Don't tell me...He's gay?! (no son that is not mine. Just..No)

Third Person pov  
"I see! I will try my best to avoid him!" Todoroki said with determination. "Todoroki...!" Yaoyorozu said opening her hands from her face. _He understands that Minoru is a pervert who became a lolicon...?_ Yaoyorozu thought.

 _Ok, I should keep in my mind that Mineta-san is gay! I should avoid him!_

After Mineta came out from the changing room...

Mineta saw Todoroki and wanted to greet him. But Todoroki is shocked when he sees Mineta ao he ran away. Mineta who didn't understand Todoroki's action tried to greet him everytime Mineta sees Todoroki. But each time Mineta tried to greet Todoroki, Todoroki escaped.

After Todoroki's shift is done, he went home. Mineta's shift is actually already done too but Mineta usually goes home together with Yaoyorozu si he waited outside the clubroom, Sitting down at the bench that's right outside the club.

Yaoyorozu's shift is finally done and when she came out from the clubroom, she saw Mineta lifelessly sitting down in the bench and lookibg down with a depresing aura. "Whoa! Minoru! What happend?!" Yaoyorozu jump, shocked. "...Ne, Momo-chan. Wy does that new guy always avoid me when all I want was to greet him?" Mineta ask, still looking down and deppresed. "Huh? Uhmm..." Yaoyorozu looked away. _Is it because of what I said to Todoroki-san?_ Yaoyorozu thinks. "M-Maybe because you give off those perv-" Yaoyorozu got cut off by Mineta.

Mineta gasp, "Don't tell me it's because I acted like a girl back then and because he saw me got a nosebleed from looking at you playing with Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan?!"

Yaoyorozu hit Mineta's head. "Ow, what was that for?!" Mineta put his hands to his head and looked at Mineta. "Nothing. It's just that somehow I got irritated." Yaoyorozu then hurrily walked to her home. "Ah, wait for me Oi! But I love that tsundere side of yours." Mineta got a nosebleed again. Yaoyorozu got disgusted and immedietly run to her home. "Oi! Wait for me!" Minera hurrily catching up to Yaoyorozu.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Words : 877  
Ok some of you might thought that I ship Mineta and Momo but no I don't ship them. I just ship them for brother and sister. Cause Momo looks like the soft big or little sister who just hit Mineta if he says dirty things. Just like that guy from b class who always mock class A and his friend, the girl with a side ponytail just hit him and drag him. and 1 more thing. Dangit , school starts tomorrow 😭😭😭

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Problem Solved

Todoroki pov  
I wonder if I hurt Mineta-san... Maybe I should apologize to him. Yeah! Rhat sounds like a good plan! I'll apologize to him tomorrow.

 _The Next day - after school_  
"Um, Mineta-san!" I said after I change my school clothes into the club clothes. "Hm?" Mineta looked at me with a phone recording Yaoyorozu-san playing with Uraraka and Asui. Why is he recording that? "I just want to apologize for avoiding you yesterday! I was acting very rude!" I bow to him.

"Ah, no actually..." Mineta-san seems wanted to say something to me but I cut it off. "Even though you are my senior!" I said still bowing. Hm? Mineta-san didn't reply. Does that mean he is mad so he ignore me?!

Mineta pov (ok, he might not be like himself or...I dunno)  
"Even though you are my senior!" Todoroki said while bowing. My mouth left open. Hearing him said that I am his senior made me so happy that I started become arrogant to him, only just this time though. I swear! "Heh, because I'm your senior I will forgive you." I (?) my nose. "But what made you avoid me?" I added. "Ah, about that. Yaoyorozu-san told me that I should avoid you or else I would be disgusted. So I thought that you were gay." The new kid said with a straight face. "Wait what? gay? I would accept it if you say I'am a pervert but...Gay?! I don't even like guys!" I was dumbfounded. I thought he was going to say I was a pervert or a lolicon though it is true.

"So I'm wrong?" Todoroki ask me. "Yes you are completely wrong!" I said. "The what are you?" Todoroki asks again. "I am just...A stalker... (does anyone realize where this is from? what anime does it from? hint: maid") Plus pervert and a lolicon."

Todoroki's pov  
I see... So that was what Yaoyorozu-san meab by disgusted..

Extra

Mineta : "By the way, because I am your SENIOR...Call me Mine- no just Minoru-senpai.  
Todoroki : "Ok...Minoru-senpai"  
Mineta : ...

Ambulance : Hello? I hear that someone just fainted because someone just gave him many respect.

* * *

Words : 461  
All I wanted to say has already been writen from the first word.

Vote so that I can feel happy!  
Follow so that you can follow me to the end of the world! no im just kidding.  
Share so that I can become..FAMOUS!


End file.
